Home For Christmas
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Full Summary Inside! Rated T For Safety! FIRST EVER SPN CHRISTMAS FIC! Enjoy!


**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! FINALLY! The Christmas fic is here! Whoo! Sorry it took so long. Busy girl I was. Anyways. I would like to dedicate this fic to my SPN Mom: ncsupnatfan! She's my adopted mama, and she's also my best friend. She's brought me such joy and happiness, and is there for me when I need her. We can't be together for Christmas, but this is my way of being close to her for the Holidays this year. So I hope y'all will enjoy this! This also my first, yes first, Supernatural Christmas story. So enough chit chat! Let's get the ball rolling! Small note: This will be in my POV!**

 **Summary: My adopted mama and I are relaxing on Christmas Eve night after I returned home from a hunt. Suddenly we receive a knock on our door and to our a surprise two brothers need a place to stay for the night as the storm outside blows over. But the best part? It was the greatest Christmas we ever had.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Home For Christmas**

I iced the last bit of cookies and set them on the tray. I know I was little old for it, but I wanted to leave cookies and milk for Santa. The rest were us to munch on tomorrow. I looked over at my adopted mama and smiled. It was our first Christmas together since I started hunting. This place was an old cabin used by some other hunter, but it had been abandoned long ago, so we fixed it up and made ours.

"I think we have enough cookies now." My adopted mama laughed.

I snorted. "We have enough to feed a small army."

"Ha! An army couldn't handle the deliciousness of my cookies." She smirked.

I laughed and shook my head, then I licked the frosting of my hand and my knife. I heard my adopted mama laughing at me, she winked at me and I smiled back at her. I rinsed of my knife and washed my hands.

"Well, I'm all done on my end. I'm going to make sure the salt lines and sigils are all okay." I told her.

"Again sweetie? This is the hundredth time." She asked.

"I know. But it's our first Christmas since I've started hunting, and I know your a big girl. But I want to just be sure we're safe. That's all." I said.

"Alright. But then it's story time." She said wagging her icing knife at me, instead of her finger. It made me giggle.

"Story time? What are we reading?" I asked with a bright smile.

"The Night Before Christmas of course. Now go on, so we can start the story!" She said waving me off.

I gave her a mock salute and went to do one semi last check on everything. She knows I'll be doing this again when we head off to bed. After I get done with my routine I came downstairs and paused on the last few steps when we both heard a knock on the door.

"Mama, are we expecting anyone?" I asked. We didn't invite anyone to spend Christmas with us because it was our first together, that and there was a storm out here in mountains. We didn't want anyone to caught in it.

The knock sounded again and I saw my adopted mama grabbed the biggest knife she could find, and I grabbed my gun. I went to the door and opened it. Two tall men stood before us, looking half frozen. They didn't seem like a threat but I would be on my toes just in case.

"Oh my! Come in sweeties, please. You both look frozen!" My adopted mama brought them in.

I rushed into the kitchen and got coffee started, then I headed to the basement and got some freshly washed and dried blankets. I came back upstairs and saw mama had gotten the dying fire going again.

"Here. I got some coffee going too. What are you two doing all the way up here?" I asked.

"We were heading to our next job when the car stalled." The blonde haired man said.

"Then the snow picked up, and we got caught in the storm. We figured their had to be someone here, and we found you." The long haired puppy eyed man said. He sneezed loudly and I handed him a tissue.

"Bless you honey. Coffee's all ready to go. I didn't know how you two take your coffee, so I brought some cream and sugar. There's also some cookies we freshly baked. You can have as many as you like. My daughter here can't have too much sugar and I'll have sick little one to tend too." My mama said with a smile.

I blushed bright red, I'm sure as the two gentlemen laughed. "Mama!"

"Love you sweet girl." She smirked. "Now then you two, time to get out of those clothes! I wash and dry them for you."

"We couldn't-" The puppy eyed started.

"Nonsense. Go get changed into something dry. Emmy, be a dear and set up the extra bedroom." Mama said.

I nodded and went upstairs to get the room ready. It wasn't all that big, and had only one bed but it should be enough. I changed the sheets and pillow cases, and made sure the blankets were neat. I then went to the hall closet and got them some towels to use. I heard the shower going and figured that they were using it. I headed back downstairs and started to clean up the kitchen. Once that was done I went back into the living room to see the men there. I figured mama went upstairs to freshen up after the men did.

"So, you're hunters yeah?" I asked.

They looked at me alarmed. I smirked.

"I noticed how looked at the salt lines on the floor and avoided stepping on it." I said.

They looked at me again, this time with a knowing look.

"So you're a hunter?" The puppy eyed one asked.

"Yeah. I couldn't get job anywhere, and I don't have the best relationship with my real mother, so I became a hunter." I said.

"What about school?" The blonde one asked.

"Not for me." I said.

"So hunting? Does your mother approve?" The blonde one asked.

"Which mother?" I asked.

"Sorry, this one. The one you live with." The puppy eyed one asked.

"My adopted mama, and she supports it. Yeah she worries all the time, but she knows I've always wanted to help people, so yeah. Hunting and helping people." I said. "She'll support me if I wanted to go to Mars. As long as I'm happy and healthy, she's cool with it."

They nodded and sipped their coffee.

"By the way, what are your names? And don't lie to me." I said.

"She'll know if you're lying. My baby girl has a knack for reading body language." Mama said coming down the stairs in her pjs, we were all in our pjs, so why not.

"I'm Sam, and this is my big brother Dean." The puppy eyed said.

"I'm Emily though everyone and I mean everyone, calls me Emmy, and this is my mama Elizabeth." I said.

"Nice to meet you." Sam said with smile.

We smiled back and we all talked, and just enjoyed each others company. We ate the cookies and left some out for Santa. Then mama read us the night before Christmas, I got a little drowsy listening, I looked over and smiled. Sam had fallen asleep against his brother.

"Bedtime my sweet girl." Mama whispered.

I nodded and got up. I stretched and gave my mama a goodnight hug and peck on the cheek. She did the same for me. We gave the men hugs, then retired upstairs for the night. I went to my room at the end of the hall, but before going inside, I watched Dean settle his brother in bed, and then climbing in himself curling protectively around him. I smiled and went to my room, before closing my door, I saw mama settling in and blew her a kiss. I closed my door and flopped onto my bed. But before going to sleep I went to my window and smiled my thanks to Heaven. This was my best Christmas ever.

The next morning, I groaned as a body flopped onto my bed waking me from my sound sleep. I opened my eyes and saw Dean smirking at me. I groaned again and rolled over.

"Oh come on now, Emmy! Your mom's making pancakes and they're soooo good! Come on! Up!" Dean said.

"I don' wanna." I slurred. I wasn't a morning person in any way.

I felt him poking my side.

"Come on! Get up! Or me and Sammy will eat all the pancakes." He said cheerfully.

'Damn morning people...they aren't natural.' I moaned inwardly. "Fine I'm up."

Dean grinned and tossed me over a shoulder, and carried me to the kitchen. I heard his brother and my mama laughing.

"Well good morning Baby Pancake." Mama said with a smile.

I groaned as Dean sat me down on stool at the island. I rubbed my eyes and blinked away the sleep. I saw Sam happily munching on his breakfast and Dean returning to his. Mama set a plate down in front of my and I started eating. She had her usually oatmeal, toast, and coffee. After breakfast, mama and I opened presents to each other. She got me some new clothes and some hunting gear. I made her some charms and protection sigils as bracelets and necklaces she could wear when I'm not home. She isn't the only that worries while I'm gone. Sam and Dean opened their presents to each other and they were joke gifts. Dean got motor oil and skin mag, Sam a messenger bag that Dean calls a purse.

This was the greatest Christmas we all had. It was also the nest New Years. Turns out, we got snowed in.

 **Whew! Here it is! My First SPN Christmas fic. Now like I said, I can't be with my adopted mama for the Holidays, so this is my way of being closer to her for Christmas. But I hope y'all enjoyed it! I might put up a New Years Eve chapter ;)**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS MY DARLINGS! And if you don't celebrate Christmas, Happy-Whatever-Holiday-You-Celebrate!**


End file.
